


Mistletoe

by TheTeenageWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeenageWriter/pseuds/TheTeenageWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will celebrate Christmas and get caught under the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback. Merry Christmas!

Nico loved the winter it was his favour season even in spite of the bad things that had happened in it. It was made even better that it was his first Christmas with a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend but Will Solace.  
It was Christmas morning an and Will was coming over to the Hades cabin to exchange presents before a special festive game of capture the flag with Camp Jupiter, who were visiting for the holidays. There was a knock on the door and Nico ran and opened it to find a Christmas jumper clad Will smiling down at him. "Hi Sunshine," he said kissing him as Nico pulled him inside.  
"Don't call me that," He growled pulling away. Will just smiled and pulled him down on the sofa.  
"Can I go first with presents?" he asked the younger demigod. Nico nodded. Will reach into his pocket and brought out a small wrapped box and handed it to Nico. It felt quite light and he ripped the paper off and opened the box. "I got in touch with Tyson because I remembered the shield he made Percy and thought he could make one for you as well. Do you like it?"  
It was a black watch. He clicked the button on it and suddenly it was a shield of black iron showing different pictures of him, in the labyrinth, fighting in the Battle of Manhattan, at Camp Jupiter, fighting with Will in the battle against Gaia. "Will, I love it. Right your turn now. I know your favourite movies are Lord Of The Rings, and I should know from all the LOTR marathons we've had." He pulled a box from under the sofa. "So I got you a replica of Legolas` bow and quiver and I had the Heceta cabin put a spell on the winner do it never runs out of arrows."  
Will was starting at the boys and quiver in his hands. "Nico, I love it. It's perfect but it's too good to shoot with."  
"You see, I knew you'd say that, which is why I got you another one exactly the same as it." He pulled out a second box. The alarm went for capture the flag and they got up to leave.  
Standing on the Hades cabin pitch will attacked his vote quiver and bow to his back. Looking up he noticed something. "Hey, look. Mistletoe." He leaned in slowly and pressed a soft and sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
